Runescape Episode 1: Zanek
by zanek
Summary: New player, Zanek, must train an increase his skills for whatever challenges lie ahead. Note: Zanek is completely unrelated to Zanik.


Runescape

Episode 1: Zanek

Chapter 1: Beginnings

"Where am I?" thought a man. The man had no name, no face, no clothes, nothing. He was in an empty blackness. Slowly, his features began to take shape. He was a tall, handsome man with messy black hair. Suddenly, he was wearing a light blue shirt and black pants. He didn't know why, but it didn't seem to bother him. Then he came to a sudden realization. His name was Zanek. Zanek began to wonder who and where he was, but there wasn't much time for that. All of a sudden, the blackness rushed away, and he was in a small cabin. There was elderly man there with a long white beard.

"Where am I?" Asked Zanek, "Who are you?"

"You are on Tutorial Island," replied the man, "In the wonderful land of Runescape, and as to who I am, that does not matter. All that matters is that you have been called into existence and it is my duty to train you before you enter the real world."

"Very well," said Zanek, "How shall we begin?" The old man produced a staff and used it to teleport them to a grassy field with a small pond and a clump of trees.

"Before we get to fighting," said the guide, "We must teach you the basic skills you need to survive in Runescape. You must learn to fish, chop down trees, make fires, cook, and other skills before you can leave,"

_3 Days Later…_

Zanek braced himself as the goblin thrust his spear towards him. Nimbly, he stepped to the right and sliced off half of the spear with his bronze shortsword, rendering it useless. Then, with his kite shield, also bronze, he knocked the goblin back, stunning it. He delivered a swift, crushing kick to the knee, shattering the bone. Finally, Zanek swung his sword in a long arc, cleaving the goblin head off in a spray of blood.

"You are ready," said the guide, "I will teleport you to the mainland,"

"Thank you master," said Zanek, "May your training serve me well,"

Seconds later, he was standing in the courtyard of Lumbridge castle. As the guide had instructed him, Zanek found the Lumbridge sage, an old man dressed in light blue robes.

"Ah," said the sage "I see we have a new face in Runescape,"

"Yes sir" replied Zanek,

"Well, let me tell you how things work here, every citizen has a level, starting at level one. You are level four right now because of the training you received previously. As people train their skills their level increases. The easiest way to reach a higher level is to perform quests for some of the more interesting people here. To start, I recommend following that bounty flier over there." He pointed to a poster.

"Thank You" Zanek went over to the poster. It said that there was a small goblin encampment in the swamp that needed taking care of. _Damn_, he thought_, I don't know if I'm up to that. _

"Remember," The sage said, "If you are killed you will come back here, so it is not a large issue," _That settles it, I'll try._ So he set off to the swamp to fight the goblins.

"Intruder!" shouted the goblin lookout. Arrows flew towards Zanek, but he deflected them with his shield. He slung the shield around his back to protect him as he climbed the watchtower. Several arrows bounced off but he made it up unscathed. He sliced the lookout's hand off and then kicked him of the tower. A goblin was coming towards the ladder but Zanek threw his sword like a dart and it impaled the goblin, pinning him to the ground. Zanek Jumped off the tower rolling as he landed. He ran over to his sword and pulled it out. With putting his sword in its sheath, he took the fallen goblins bow and arrows and let fly, hitting the goblin chief in the left arm, taking him down. He then slung the bow over his back taking out his sword and shield. A goblin with an ax sliced at him. He jumped back, but not before suffering a cut on his leg. He lunged forward, cutting open the attackers torso. Blood and entrails spilled out as the creature let out a dieing shriek. He looked around and it appeared he had defeated all the adversaries. But just then the Chief got back up and using his enormous longbow, shot a mithril arrow at Zanek going straight through his left arm. As his vision faded, in a desperate final attempt, Zanek threw his sword wildly. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the sword about to cleave the chief's head off.

Zanek found himself back with the sage.

"As you can see, you have retained your gear," said the sage, "and also you won, here is the bounty of 500 gold pieces, and also you are more than worthy to receive the rank of… Level 5!"


End file.
